A Detectives Heart
by hellfire95X
Summary: AU Hiei/Kag Kagome works solo now for Sesshomarus detective agency. When Naraku arrises again, it's up to Kagome and the Reikei Tentai to help stop him.


A Detectives Heart

Chapter 1: Unexpected Offers

Disclaimer: No own.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here again with a new story that wouldn't leave me alone so I'm writing it down. The pairing is Hiei/Kagome (what else) with an input of Kagome/Inuyasha at some parts but you'll se what happens. This is an AU but they are still demons just no Makia, Ningenkai and all that. So without further adieu here is _A Detectives Heart_.

"Sesshomaru, we've talked about this before! I won't have another partner! Not after…Inuyasha." Kagome's once angry voice turned into a whisper as she brilliant blue eyes turned almost grey with sadness.

"Kagome," said Sesshomaru his usual ice-cold voice taking on a slightly softer tone for the woman in front on him, "I know you don't want any new partners but it would be good for you. To get you out of this depression would do you good. Shippo, me and everyone else is worried about you, and it's already been five months since him."

Kagome stood up from the chair that she had been sitting in so fast, it almost toppled over. She clenched her fists bringing both down on the desk, her eyes turning a dark almost black blue in anger.

"I don't care Sesshomaru, no matter what you say I work alone now. I don't care how good these 'Reikei Tentai' are or if they work for the heads son. I-I just want to do this alone."

Sesshomaru's brow rose, "even if Naraku's gang is terrorizing again? Give them a week Kagome, you may find you like working with them more then you think."

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes thinking. She opened them again to show her normal stormy blue. "Alright Sesshomaru, one week; if I don't agree or like them, they never bother me again, got it?"

Sesshomaru just nodded dismissing her from his office, and as Kagome walked away she couldn't help but feel like something weird was going to happen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&7

"Alright, as you've heard Naraku's gang has been terrorizing again. After Kurama checked the four bodies he found some unusual marks. Kurama?"

The red head stepped forward; he looked at each of his teammates before speaking.

Each victim was killed quickly, a quick snap to the neck; unlike before where Naraku would torture his victims. There were three males and one female, two of the males being tiger demons. What was interesting is that now we can associate the murders to Naraku."

"It's true," said Kuronue to the Reikei Tentai, stepping in with a platform that held one of the victims. "This man here, one of the tiger demons, has a spider burnt onto his back, and as you can see the word dead was carved with a knife, in the middle."

"That spider," said Kuwabara, "That's the logo that Naraku's gang has!"

"Hn, so the oaf can think. So what's the point in this, to save a bunch of humans again?" sneered Hiei.

"Do they others have this symbol?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, they do, except the female has it on her chest not her back" stated Kurama.

Koenma stood from his desk, his serious brown eyes looking at his group.

"Botan has been keeping track of Naraku. So far, he's been seen in Sesshomaru's area. So this means until you can take him down or he comes back east you'll be relocated to Sesshomaru's team, working with them."

"What?!" shouted Yusuke.

"Who say's I want to work with some over ego inflated dog?" asked Hiei coldly.

Koenma was scared but met his cold blood red eyes.

"You and Kurama have no choice in this matter. Because you both stole from my fathers vault you are under my command or would you like to be sent back to prison?"

Hiei didn't say anything, instead glaring at the wall across from him in Koenmas office.

"So when do they leave?" asked the black winged bat.

"As soon as possible, you though will be staying here incase of any more bodies that show up."

Kuronue nodded, as the Reikei Tentai filed out.

#########$$$$(secret codes OoOoHHHhhh) %%%^^^^^^^^^^77788346575

"Well Kagome seems they're here," said Sesshomaru three days after their discussion.

"It would seem," muttered Kagome as the train pulled up.

"Ah cheer up mom; you won't have anything to worry about. They'll be here for what a week tops, get sick of this place, and leave you the hell alone." Said Shippo, putting a comforting hand on his agitated mother.

"Thanks Ship, you make it sound so much better," said Kagome a bit sarcastically.

The train came to a halt, people swarming off trying to not get caught up in the rush. After almost fifteen minutes they saw the heads of four men. The easiest to point out because one was orange, one was red and the other was pointy.

"Those are the oh so famous 'Reikei Tentai'?" asked Kagome skeptically. "They look like some punk group from a high school"

"Well that's supposedly when they started," said Shippo explaining. "Hiei and Kurama stole something from Enma's vault. Yusuke captured them, Kuwabara came along for the ride, and now they're a team."

"They sound pretty screwed up," stated Kagome, watching Sesshomaru go to great them. "But I guess I can be nice for now. How do you know so much about them?" Kagome asked her son.

Shippo laughed before answering, "Mom it's my job to know these things," then he skipped off to greet their new members

Kagome sighed, following at a slower pace, if she, they and Sesshomaru wanted this to work the first thing she would need to do was make a good impression. Straitening out, she put a smile on her face and walked briskly to meet her new partners.

Okay test run…I love test runs they always seem to get the best reviews. Tell me what you think ne? I actually have a set plot for this one so I hope I get good feed back! And yes it's short… Ja!


End file.
